In the Darkness of the Night
by prettylittletaylorswift
Summary: This is a sparia one-shot, basically set after season 4 with the whole Ezra writing that novel/being shot/Aria being heartbroken thing. Make sure to review! Rated T just to be safe.


**So this is just a sparia one-shot, basically set after season 4 with the whole Ezra writing that novel/being shot/Aria being heartbroken thing. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

It was 3:05 am and the air was still. Lying motionless in her bed, eyes wide-open, Spencer Hastings appreciated the comfort darkness had to bring. The cover of night was spectacular, the way it camouflaged and distorted, the way things were never quite real until the daylight broke free. Anything could happen during the night, thoughts and emotions raged violently and boundaries and questions vanished. _Anything could happen during the night…_

A small whimper shook Spencer from her stupor and an immediate shiver of fear ran down her spine. Tentatively, she rolled onto her side and as best they could in the dark, Spencer's eyes outlined the figure of a tiny girl, curled up in the foetal position underneath the blankets of the bed. Spencer held her breath and closed her eyes for a moment, embracing the familiar, enveloping smell of her friend. Another whimper, one laced with evident distress, alerted Spencer to her senses. _Aria needed her._

Spencer sat upright and crawled underneath the covers, closing the distance between her and the now trembling figure. "_Aria…Aria"_ Spencer gently soothed her best friend, while brushing a few wayward hairs from her tear-covered face. Aria's eyelids fluttered open, revealing the panic and terror consuming her soul. Aria's arms immediately seized Spencer's waist and gripped tightly, while her eyes surveyed their surroundings in fear. "_Hey, hey, you're okay…there's no one here to hurt you_." Spencer whispered reassuringly, delicately stroking Aria's cheek with her fingertips.

Aria's grip on Spencer weakened slightly but did not remove itself. The fear in her eyes dimmed but did not vanish. Tears continued to brim and overflow, leaving glistening trails to highlight her cheekbones. As the pair looked deep into each other's eyes, Spencer's heart began to pound. Her breathing dramatically increased and her eyes slowly trailed down to focus on Aria's soft, full lips. An overwhelming desire to kiss her consumed Spencer.

Aria's hands, still placed on Spencer's waist, slowly began to move upwards, her fingertips tenderly swirling patterns across Spencer's stomach, arms, neck and then face. The movements appeared to have a soothing effect on Aria as Spencer noticed the fear quickly diminishing from her eyes, only to be replaced with something else, something _unseen_ before.

Spencer's heart thumped violently and her pulse quickened. Aria stared up at Spencer and lightly brushed her fingertips across Spencer's lips. Spencer's eyes fluttered from Aria's lips, back to her eyes, before returning back to her lips. The intensity of Spencer's desire was so strong and so unexpected, that it truly terrified Spencer. She hadn't even know such desires were innate within her.

As Aria's fingertips touched Spencer's lips, Spencer slowly leaned down over Aria. Pausing just a few centimetres from her face, Spencer stared deeply into Aria's eyes, silently asking for permission. Aria responded by leaning up to meet Spencer's lips, impatiently needing to fulfil her deep need. As the pair connected in a tentative touching of the lips, a combustion of passion, lust and most importantly, suppressed love overcame the two. The kiss deepened, growing in intensity. Aria's tongue slipped into Spencer's mouth and the two girls moaned at the contact.

Spencer's body fell on top of Aria's and moans increased as the two revelled in the physical contact between their bodies. Spencer's fingers found themselves tenderly caressing Aria's face while Aria's hands slipped underneath Spencer's pyjama top and roamed freely across her bare back.

The passionate kissing between the pair only grew and needy moans filled the air. Spencer's lips broke away from Aria's as she desperately filled her deprived lungs with oxygen. Her eyes never leaving Aria's, Spencer took the moment to admire the raw beauty that encapsulated the girl. Aria Montgomery truly was the strongest, most fearless individual Spencer knew. She supposed that's why this whole thing surprised her so much. Aria had never needed anyone to fix her, and yet here she was, broken and _needing_ Spencer.

Aria let out another whimper, though this time it was one of impatience and want, rather than her previous fear-filled emotion. Spencer smiled and leant down to kiss Aria lightly on the forehead. She rolled off of the tiny girl and settled beside her, wrapping her arms protectively around the girl. Aria snuggled into Spencer's chest, content with cocooning in the strong embrace of her best friend. Spencer rested her chin on top of Aria's head and once she was assured of Aria's slumber, whispered into the darkness of the night, "I love you Aria".

**So what did you think? Let me know in a review! I'd love to get your feedback :)**


End file.
